Weak
by blueskyinspace
Summary: Lapis Lazuli just wants school to end. Jasper just wants the girl to look at her.
1. Chapter 1

junior high au thing idk i just wanted to write about lapis and jasper in school

Life for Lapis Lazuli was hard, and she was only 13 years old. She had transferred to various schools, no different from each other in her opinion. In all schools she was pushed around, bullied and used for people's convenience. In her new school, she received the same treatment. People saw her as a pushover for being small and thin, and since she never talked back to people, they decided she was going to be their newest victim. Not everyone treated her badly, but to her the people who ignored the way bullies treated her and just watched from the sidelines were the worst.

There was a clique of three girls, all different from each other, who were in her classroom. One was very rowdy and would bother the pink haired one alot, but overall they made an excellent team who seemed to always be at people's disposal. So then, why did they ignore her? Why did they just look at Lapis when other students bullied her? They were known to be helpful, to be compassionate. So why did they not help Lapis? Maybe because she didn't want their help. She didn't want someone else standing up for her, that would make her feel weaker.

Not everyone treated her badly, though. There was a younger boy, who sometimes hanged out with the three girls, who was very sociable and was truly, a nice person. Even though he was friends with them, he noticed Lapis, and he talked to her. When she was sitting alone in lunchtime, he would sometimes sit and eat with her. Those were the few times she smiled. He was the only person who treated her like a person.

He wouldn't be there for her forever though. Lapis's rage and anger towards her bullies and classmates who ignored her grew each day, and one day it burst.

Class had ended for the day and as always Lapis waited for the other students to leave the classroom first, that way she could leave by herself when no one was around. She sat in the last left seat of the top row, and behind her, way in the back, sat two girls who Lapis hated most of all. When all the students left, she noticed those two were still in the classroom. Peridot, the small lanky one was typing on her laptop, completely disconnected from her surroundings. Jasper, the bigger muscular one sat with her feet on the table, looking directly at Lapis, with a smirk. The last thing in the world Lapis wanted was for that big beefy jock to start bullying her.

Jasper was known for being (possibly) the strongest person in eight grade. She was mean, tough and had a great smile. She would bully younger students for their money and was always around her only "friend" Peridot. Nobody knew how they got together, considering their personalities were far apart. A rumor goes that Peridot and Jasper once were paired up for an assignment together and they realized they were both alone and intimidating, so they made a great team. Even though Jasper was a bully, she had never bullied Lapis, let alone talk to her. She did as everyone else, not care and ignore. Lapis could tell she was different though. She could tell someone was looking at her sometimes and when she would look at who it was, she found everyone else busy with their own lives, and Jasper looking straight at her.

Lapis was about to leave the class room when she heard the deep voice which had never been directed at her. "Why do you let people walk all over you?"

Lapis turned around to look at the other girl. "Excuse me?" Her voice cracked a little as she almost never used it in school. "You heard me" Jasper was still smirking, and Peridot was still typing. "Do you enjoy being treated like a punching bag, being used as a maid, and not being able to stand up for yourself?" Lapis gripped her book bag harshly.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just wondering how can someone be so weak."

The only sound in the room was Peridot typing nonchalantly on her laptop. On a different day, Lapis would have just walked out of the room and ignored the person, but today she was tired, tired of not saying anything, and hearing her call her weak was enough to take matters into her hands.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't be wondering why"

Jasper laughed. "I guess your right. It just amazes me how weak some people in these school are, and let me tell you, I've seen some weaklings. But you, I've never seen you once talk back to someone, or even tell somebody "no", it's like you hate yourself so much that you can't even find the guts to stand up for yourself." She stood up from the chair and slowly walked to were Lapis stood. "And honestly, it's pathetic."

That was the last straw. She didn't know her at all. Lapis didn't hate herself, everybody else did. She didn't stand up for herself because she didn't see the point of it, everyone would always keep on bothering her. They would make fun of her, they would talk behind her back, and why? What had she ever done to them, and especially this girl, who was she to tell Lapis all of this things? She was nobody to her, and she didn't know her at all. Over all, she was tired of being seen as weak, when she knew she was stronger than anyone.

Before Jasper could come up with another insult, Lapis punched her straight in the nose. The other girl fell down to the floor, pushing some seats in the way. Not a single sound came from her mouth, but the typing had stopped. Jasper's hand went up to her nose, she was bleeding.

"You think I'm weak, don't you? You think you're stronger than me? You're not. And I'm sick and tired of people like you acting like their better than me. If you ever bother me again, know what's coming for you."

Lapis clutched her book bag and left the room. Jasper was still on the floor staring at the door. Peridot closed her laptop and stood up. She really didn't want to handle one of Jasper's rage section, so she went to see if she could calm her down. But to her surprise, Jasper had cleaned her bloody nose and was smirking. "No offense, but you got what was coming to you." Peridot sighed. Jasper laughed, the sound echoing around the room. "Man, that brat isn't just pretty, she can pack a punch too." Peridot raised an eyebrow. "Come on, we better leave before the janitor kicks us out."


	2. Chapter 2

jasper pov.

Jasper had a great life, and she knew that, even though she was only 14 years old. She had been born powerful. Ever since she was young, she was always the strongest in her school's sports teams. She was born a winner, a warrior, no one could stop her. That allowed her to trample over people smaller than her, and in school, she ruled.

She hated people who were weak. Looking at other kids who were smaller than her, with their small hands and small heads, their nervous laughter, their endless sobbing when she pushed them against the lockers. It made her sick. She would walk down the hallways and people would look at her with fear, which is exactly what she wanted. She felt powerful, stronger than everyone. As it should be.

But it was strange. She would tease and play with those squirming nerds but she still felt that something was missing. Their lunch money, their new gifts from their parents, she would take them from them. Pushing them and laughing when they fell to their knees. Winning against everyone in sports. But it was never enough.

That's when she noticed her. As usual, the math classroom was a commotion of ruckus coming from the students, papers flying and laughter, the shouts from the teacher to stop and pay attention. It was a typical day. Jasper sat in the back with her feet propped up on the table playing with a pencil on her nose, while to her left sat Peridot, using her laptop and wearing headphones to keep the noise out. The teacher warned that she would put all of them in detention if they continued, and proceeded to go out and tell the principal of the chaos. Every day occurrence.

Jasper noticed four kids approaching the seat of the blue haired girl who sat in the corner. She was so bored that she decided to listen in on their conversation. The four kids were asking the blue haired girl if she had done their homework. The girl proceeded to take out four sheets of paper from her bag. The four kids smirked and grabbed the papers. "Hey! You wrote my name wrong! You can't even remember my name? Good thing you actually do the homework though" Said one of the kids. Jasper expected the girl to respond with an apology. She had seen this scene many times, after all she should know since she had done some herself. But to her surprise, the girl just looked down without saying a single word. "Oh well, what could we expect from you. You better start working on the English assignment too, I don't want another F" The four kids proceeded to laugh and go back to their seats.

Jasper continued to stare at the girl. The girl just sat with her head down and continued to write on her notebook. She couldn't believe it, she had seen some weaklings, but this girl had to be the worse! She had no reactions and seemed completely emotionless. What was the fun of bullying a girl like that? She would do whatever people told her to do. The teacher arrived with the principal who came to give us a lecture. Jasper still stared at the back of the head of the blue haired girl. What was her name again...? She should remember. Oh yeah, Lapis Lazuli.

The days passed on and Jasper continued her routine of intimidating the school. It was practically the same, expect now every time she saw the blue haired weakling she would stare at her. She didn't understand why, probably because she couldn't believe how weak someone could be. Sometimes the other girl looked back at her and they established eye contact, but then the girl would quickly look away. She had never talked to her, but she could see right through her. Lapis was so predictable and weak, that she didn't even bother to bully her. She would not waste her time with a weakling like her who already had enough people who stepped over her. Even though Jasper thought this, she would still stare at the other girl when she saw her.

One day when class had ended instead of running to get out of school, she waited for everyone to leave. Jasper knew Lapis was always one of the last ones to leave because Peridot told her, who also left late. She told Peridot she would stay with her this time, which Peridot found suspicious. Lapis had stood up and was about to leave the classroom when Jasper decided to make her move.

"Why do you let people walk all over you?"

The blue haired girl turned around and looked at her, her eyebrows churning. "Excuse me?" Said her soft voice.

Jasper continued to smile. "You heard me. Do you enjoy being treated like a punching bag, being used as a maid, and not being able to stand up for youself?"

She could notice the smaller girl getting angry. So she did have emotions, huh? "Why do you care?" It was amazing to actually see her talking back at someone, and it being at her made Jasper feel what she was missing. She would not stop now, she wanted to see what else the girl would do. "I don't. I'm just wondering how can someone be so weak."

"If you didn't care you woudn't be wondering why"

This was it, this was what she was missing. There was something about this girl who she had been looking at this days that made her feel things. Lapis would do what people told her, she would stand silently as people insulted her in her face, and that irked Jasper off, but the way the smaller girl had a soft presence to her. Her blue bangs against her cheeks and delicate hands; she was the complete opposite of Jasper. And Jasper found it mesmerizing. She wanted to see her get angrier, she wanted to see all the faces that could appear on her usual monotone face. Jasper wanted them all to be directed at her, she wanted to be the only one to see her this way.

"I guess your right. It just amazes me how weak some people in these school are, and let me tell you, I've seen some weaklings. But you, I've never seen you once talk back to someone, or even tell somebody "no", it's like you hate yourself so much that you can't even find the guts to stand up for yourself." Jasper stood up from her chair and strode to where Lapis stood. She knew this last words would be the turning point. "And honestly, it's pathetic."

Before she knew it, she was on the floor. She felt her nose running, and found blood all over her fingers. She looked up at Lapis, who still stood with her fist held high.

"You think I'm weak, don't you? You think you're stronger than me? You're not. And I'm sick and tired of people like you acting like their better than me. If you ever bother me again, know what's coming for you."

After that, the girl left the room. Jasper still sat on the floor, trying to figure out what happend. She heard Peridot telling her she deserved it. She laughed at that and stood up slowly. Yeah she deserved it, it's exactly what she wanted. To see those bright blue eyes stare at her with raw emotion. She couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth. "Man, that brat isn't just pretty, she can pack a punch too." And it was all directed at Jasper. Just what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

lmao i wasn't going to continue this but i got some ideas so...whatever

The next day Lapis tried to avoid as much contact with anyone as possible. When some of her bullies would come talk to her she would avoid them rapidly and enter the classroom early. If they tried to beat her up later for ignoring her (which she had never done), fine, seeing as what happened yesterday, she knew she could take them on. Good thing her first class was biology, where the teacher always arrived early and was very strict.

What she was really worrying about was about math class. After she had punched Jasper and left, she had felt great for finally letting some of her steam out, but now she didn't know if that was safe for her. She didn't know Jasper, what if she came after her? What if she wanted revenge for yesterday? Lapis tried to act tough yesterday, but now she felt like she always did; hopeless. Whatever, Jasper could have come after her yesterday if she wanted to and she didn't, so Lapis wished that meant she wasn't angry about it.

Morning passed on as usual. Now it was lunch time. She almost never ate in the cafeteria if she could avoid it, she took her food and ate in a secluded spot on the school roof. Some people would sometimes go there, but they almost never noticed her. Today, she did just that. She wanted to avoid as much people as possible. When she took her food, she noticed the younger boy sitting with the three girls. They seemed to be really happy together. Lapis sighed, if Steven was happy with those girls, then she would be happy for him too.

As she opened the door to the roof, she peered outside to see if anyone was there. Nobody. She entered and quickly made her way behind the entrance, where there was a couple of boxes and a broken school chair. She sat there and ate her meatball sandwich silently. After some time, she heard the door open. 'Crap' Lapis thought. She was very pessimistic, so she thought it could be the bullies looking for her. She really hoped not, anything but that.

She was right. "Lapis! There you are! What happened this morning?" Three girls came towards her, the same ones she had ignored this morning. "Were you ignoring us? We just wanted to talk with you, that's all!" Lapis ate the last of her sandwich and stood up, ready to run away, but they had her corned. Drat! Why did they hate her so much? "Look you guys, I'm sorry, it was my mistake, I won't do it again." She tried to explain. "Oh, don't worry Lapis, we won't hurt you, we just want you to understand that you shouldn't do that to us, ok?" One of the girls said. It was them three against her. She had punched Jasper yesterday, and she was supposedly the strongest in the school, but that wasn't enough for her to get the courage to fight them. But she really didn't want to get beat up. She had no choice.

"...Fine. Come at me." Lapis said. "What? Did she just talk back to us? You do know we're your seniors, right? You do not talk back to us, and for that you're getting what you deserve!" The three girls came at her. She quickly dodged a punch coming to her face, so she kicked the girl in the stomach. Before she could recover, another punch was sent this time to her back, which hit her. She fell to the floor. "Damn, are you made of steel? That hurt, you know!" The girl who hit her was caressing her hand. "God, look at her, so pathetic. So much talk, for what?" One of the girls came to her and before Lapis could try to get up, the girl stopped her with her foot. "You think you can beat us, you think you're strong? Your not!" The girl kept on with her foot, Lapis tried to get up but to no avail. The other girls laughed. "Come on, girls I think we should show this weakling what she deserves." They were getting ready to kick her when the door opened.

"She's not weak"

The three girls turned around and gasped. Lapis turned her head up to see who came in. She should have known by her voice. Jasper stood their, looking as intimidating and strong as always, with a foul scowl on her face. "It's three against one, who wouldn't lose against that?" She said. Then she smirked. " Oh yeah, me." The girl who had her foot in her back stopped and the three girls stepped away from Lapis. "Jasper, it wasn't us! That stupid girl mocked us, she made fun of us! She started it." Lapis stood up. What a surprise, this girls looked up to Jasper, the queen of all bullies, even though she was younger than them. "Knock it off, that's no excuse to gang up on her. Just go, I don't wanna see your ugly faces anymore." The three girls left quickly. Their loud voices could still be heard saying things like "I can't believe Jasper talked to us." and "Too bad we couldn't show her what we were made of, why would she defend that stupid girl?"

Lapis grabbed her backpack which was still near the school chair and was ready to leave without saying a word to Jasper. She didn't care if she saved her, she doesn't want to associate with her. At least it seems that she didn't want to beat her up, or maybe she wanted those girls to leave so she could do it herself. Lapis didn't care. She knew she could take on one person at least.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Jasper said. Lapis just kept on walking to the door. When she was about to open the door, Jasper grabbed her wrist. "Let got of me" Lapis said calmly and looked at Jasper. "You could have stopped them." Lapis didn't want to hear this from her. "What would you know? Didn't you call me weak yesterday?" Jasper smirked. "Yeah and you gave me one hell of a punch." She was still holding on to her. "You can stand up to them, don't you want revenge for all the things they've done to you?" Lapis stared at those glowing yellow eyes. Why was Jasper, who never talked to her, saying this to her? She had to have a reason. She just wanted to take advantage of Lapis, like everybody else. Jasper loosened her grip and Lapis took back her hand. Her wrist was getting swollen. Didn't she notice how hard she grabbed her? What a joke, Lapis wouldn't trust a bigger bully than those girls like her. "No. I told you to stop bothering me." Jasper was about to say something but Lapis stepped on her foot. "Ow! What the hell?" Jasper looked up and Lapis had already left.

'Sheesh.' Jasper thought. 'Here I am giving her advice and she takes it wrongly.' Jasper decided to clear up her mind and sat in the school chair. That girl was so hard to understand for Jasper. She let other people bully her and she almost got beat up today, but when it comes to her, she responds aggressively and defends herself. She laughed by herself. I guess that's kind of what I wanted, if only she would stop those girls from bothering her, then I could be the only one to do it.

Somehow, Jasper didn't think that was a good idea. If Lapis did stop people from bullying her, and she started doing it, either Lapis would kill her or she would be doing the same thing those girls did. Which Jasper didn't want. The truth is, Jasper didn't know how to talk to the girl in any other way. She really had no friends, apart from Peridot, and she wasn't sure if that what really having a friend was like. Jasper hadn't thought about it, but this was the first time she wanted someone to be her friend. Or something. She just wanted Lapis to talk her and be around her. That's what friends are right? But how was she going to make Lapis her friend when she didn't even know how to be...nice? Is that the word? To anyone. 'This is bad.' Jasper thought. 'This brat is changing me completly.' She needed to do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

wooo where am i going with this fic

Just when Lapis thought things couldn't get worse, she made them worse. But what was she supposed to do? Jasper was a bully, and now she had targeted Lapis. Just not the way Lapis expected, she thought. The day she punched her Jasper had said the worst things possible, and yesterday she said she was strong? Why? Lapis didn't want to think about it too much. Jasper was a weirdo and she had brought too much attention to herself this past two days. She really wanted school to end now.

She had manage to completely ignore Jasper in class yesterday. Lapis went on her day normally, and Jasper had not approached her, so it seemed that things were fine for now. Lapis just hoped time would go faster, expect in class, the only place where she could be safe from people bothering her. Biology class had ended for the day and she was going to her next class when to her surprise, the teacher had not come. That meant there was no class, since the school could not afford substitutes teachers. All the other students cheered and whooped at the fact that they had free time for a while, but Lapis just sweat with worry. She decided to do what she did when this happened. Go to the library.

The library was perfect. Nobody would bother her because everyone was to busy studying and if you talked to loud the librarian would kick you out. Lapis found a seat in an empty table and decided to stay there for the rest of the hour until the next class. She didn't have much to do, so she decided to pick a book about marine life. She was very interested in the ocean, and she loved going to the beach. It was the only place she felt at ease and safe.

Especially at night, when she could see the stars. Somehow she always felt like she didn't belong here on Earth and seeing the stars made her have hope that there was something beyond this planet, somewhere where people didn't see her as a freak, somewhere she belonged.

"Ahem" While Lapis was daydreaming she didn't notice somebody sitting in front of her. It was the girl with the green glasses, Peridot. And she was looking at Lapis with a bored look on her face. This isn't what Lapis needed, to be bothered even in the library, and she knew it probably had something to do with Jasper, seeing as Peridot didn't hang out with anybody else. And Lapis doubted Peridot of all people would need help with her homework. "Can I help you...?" Lapis whispered. She didn't want to get kicked out, she just hoped Peridot talked loud enough so she was, but Peridot wasn't dumb.

"Jasper wants to see you" Peridot said then yawned. Wow, she really didn't beat around the bush. "What are you, her lacky?" Lapis said. She didn't want to get on her badside, but maybe she could annoy her enough for her to leave.

Peridot made a disgusted face. "No!" She then noticed her voice had gotten louder and placed her hands on her mouth. The librarian seemed to not have noticed. "I'm just helping her" She then answered more calmly.

"What does she want?" Lapis asked. Peridot rolled her eyes. "She says she wants to talk to you, I don't know about what, could you just go?" She sounded exasperated. "I don't want to see her." Lapis really didn't want to. "God, she said you were complicated. Come on, I don't have all day, and now it's the perfect time for me to work on some stuff and you two with your meaningless drama aren't letting me." Lapis was going to ask why she did what Jasper told her to do, but she decided not to. If she continued on, Peridot would probably leave and tell Jasper to come here herself. "Fine." Lapis stood up. Better get this over with...

They both left the library and Peridot brought her to the gym, where Jasper was playing basketball by herself. "I brought her, Jasper. Now can you leave me alone?" Jasper looked at them and threw the ball one more time into the hoop. "Sure." She started walking towards them. Lapis tried to seem as uninterested and brave as possible, but inside she was shaking. "A 'Thanks Peridot' would be nice, or a 'Thank you for always doing what I ask you to do, Peridot' Sheesh, but what can I expect from you." Peridot sat on the bleachers and brought out her laptop, still talking to herself.

Jasper was in front of Lapis. "What do you want?" Lapis asked, trying to sound angry. "I wanted to talk to you." Jasper answered. "Too bad because I don't want to talk to you." Jasper folded her arms. "Look, I want you to hang out with us?" What did she say? Lapis looked at both girls. "Why?"

"Forget why! I'm letting you, a nobody, hang out with me and Peridot, the two coolest girls in the school." Jasper grunted. Why did this girl have to ask so many questions?

"What if I don't want to?"

"Why wouldn't you want to? If you hang out with us, nobody would bother you anymore. If people saw you walking the hallways with us, they wouldn't dare talk to you! Don't you want that? You can take revenge on all those fools who dragged you through the mud, you can finally be free of all those idiots!"

Lapis knew there had to be a reason for all of this. Did Jasper want to use her, like she seemed to use Peridot? She wouldn't just ask her to hang out with them for free. Jasper wanted something, but what?. Peridot continue to use her laptop, but she didn't have her headphones on which meant she was probably listening.

Maybe Lapis could use this to her advantage. But not like Jasper said. Yes she could probably stop people from bullying her, Jasper was right there. Maybe Lapis once and for all could stop people from bullying, maybe she could become strong enough while she hangs out with them, so intimidated by the whole school, that she would finally have the power to stop bullies. Then she could finally be free. But in order to do that, she had to win against Jasper as the strongest. Jasper was the most looked upon person in school and all she did with that power was continue to be an asshole. Seeing as Jasper seemed to really want this, maybe Lapis could trick Jasper, instead of Jasper tricking her. Lapis really thought she could do this. If she declined, she would probably never get another chance to do this.

"Come on, just say yes."

Lapis laughed internally. 'You probably think you're winning this bet, but I'll show you, Jasper, I'll turn this around and beat you."

"Ok" Lapis answered.

Jasper was smirking, but she had also made a look Lapis had never seen before. Surprise? Anticipation? Lapis wasn't sure.

"Great. Meet Peridot and me before lunch time. You can go now."

Lapis couldn't be happier to. She left the gyms with no regrets.

Jasper smiled. 'The brat had said yes, which meant we were friends now, right?'

"I can't believed it worked." Peridot said closing her laptop. Jasper went to seat beside her, putting her arm around her. "Yeah, who would have known the brat would be so gullible?"

Peridot moved Jasper's arm with a disgusted face. "Jasper, I don't think what you're doing is going to turn up well." Jasper looked at her. "Pfft, why? She's going to hang out us, she'll get what she wants and I'll get what I want."

"But, what do _you_ want out of this?" Peridot asked. "Come on, you're smarter than that, you know." Jasper said yawning.

"Yes, I am smarter. But if it is what I think you're not going to succeed like how you are now."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Peridot signed and made a gesture with her hand. "If you continue to treat her like that she'll never fall for you."

Jasper made a face. Is that what she wanted, for Lapis to fall for her? Damn, Peridot did know more. "Whatever, who cares" Jasper put her arms behind her head and laid down.

"Hmm, you do?"

She was right, Jasper did care. "Ugh, fine. What am I supposed to do then, huh? I'm mean, that's the only thing I know how to do. I don't care about anyone, especially their emotions."

"Win her over."

Jasper thought about that. She could force Lapis to go out with her, but then what?

"But not forcefully."

The bigger girl looked at Peridot. "You and me both now that won't do any good. This isn't the same as forcing people to give you their money or their lunch. You _want_ her to like you, right?"

"Why do seem to know so much about this?" Jasper smirked. "You're the last person I expect to know about "human" emotions and love"

"I read a lot. Unlike somebody." Peridot made a face.

"Ok fine. You're right." Jasper stood up and went to pick up the discarded basketball. "I'll make her fall for me, I mean not 'make' her, more like, want her to be besides me." She threw the basketball into the hoop.

"That's better, I guess" Peridot concluded. 'Let's see what happens...' She thought staring at Jasper. Who knows, maybe this'll stop Jasper from being such a mean girl, and maybe then she would let her do her work peacefully. That's all Peridot really wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost lunch time, and Lapis was trying raise her confidence. She had decided to do this, and she had a plan. She wouldn't let things go wrongly for her. She just had to watch out for whatever Jasper wanted to do with her.

Lapis was nearing the cafeteria and she could see students entering. In a corner stood Jasper and Peridot; Jasper making faces at the younger students and Peridot listening to music. When they noticed her approaching, they both stopped. 'Well here goes nothing...' Lapis thought.

"Good thing you came. Ready to become part of the team?" Jasper smirked showing her full teeth.

'Ready as I'll ever be' Lapis thought. "Yes"

The three of them entered the cafeteria. It's like everyone in this school could sense Jasper's presence, as everyone quickly looked at her and stopped talking. Lapis gulped and Peridot pushed her to get in the line. "I'll get some seats. You two get some food." Peridot said. "What about your food?" Lapis asked. "Gross, you think I eat that garbage. No" Peridot answered making a face then left. That left Lapis and Jasper. Well, really Lapis.

Jasper was busy cutting in line and getting her food. The cafeteria ladies gave her the grub, mashed potatoes with some strange meat; with applesauce for dessert. "You know the drill" Jasper said to some kid in line. The kid was shaking and gave Jasper her applesauce. "Your donations are well received" She said going to her seat.

Lapis raised an eyebrow. She rarely ate here which means she had never seen that. She, like a good person, waited in line for her food. Jasper noticed and went back to her. "Don't wait in line, cut" Jasper told her. "I'm not going to" Lapis snapped back. The other students behind her where whispering to each other.

"Who's Jasper talking to? Why does she get to cut line when I can't?"

Lapis stood her ground and Jasper rolled her eyes. "Hey, people in front, if you don't get out right now-"

Before she could finish the other students moved, making Lapis first in line. She looked at Jasper with disgust and grabbed her food. Jasper smirked. "Your part of our crew now, which means you don't need to wait in line" Lapis wasn't happy about that.

They walked to their seats. Lapis could notice some of the students looking at her. She even saw some of her bullies making angry faces and whispering. Lapis could guess what they were saying. She sat on the table next to Peridot and Jasper sat in front of her. It was empty except for them, probably cause Peridot made the people leave. Lapis started eating and tried not to look at Jasper, who stared at her uncomfortably. Well everybody did. How could Jasper eat with all this people looking at her? Jasper ate fast and chugged down her applesauce. Lapis looked at her with disgust. Probably because she didn't care what people thought...

"Eat fast. We don't like to spend a lot of time here" Peridot told her. Lapis tried to eat as fast as she could.

They left the cafeteria in less than a minute. Lapis thought she was going to be sick, she had never eaten so quickly. Jasper burped. "So now that we got free time, we're going to bother some nerds."

Lapis stared at her. "Really? Can't we just hang around like you said?"

Jasper was about to say no then she thought about what Peridot told her. Maybe for once she should listen to Lapis, at least to make her like her more. "Fine, just for today. Let's go outside."

Lapis sighed. At least she listened to her this time. Peridot shrugged.

They walked the hallway with everyone looking at them. Everyone was wondering who Lapis was, and why she was with Jasper and Peridot. Lapis really didn't want this attention, but she had to to reach her goal.

Lapis spend lunch time in the library or in the roof. She never went out into the field, except when she was obligated to take physical education and couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Lapis!" Lapis turned around, hearing the familiar voice of a chubby boy.

"Steven?" Steven Universe was running up to her. The other two girls seemed to not have noticed her stopping. "I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you. What are you doing with those two girls?"

Lapis didn't want to involve Steven, but she decided to tell him. "They're my friends." Steven looked shocked. "Your friends? But...they're mean!" Lapis sighed. "It's none of your business, Steven." Lapis was about to catch up with them, when Steven grabbed her skirt.

"I'm sorry, Lapis! I...just don't want you to get hurt. I know you get bullied a lot, and I'm sorry for not always being there for you, if they're really your friends that's fine, I just hope they're not treating you badly. Always now that...I'm your friend too." Steven smiled.

'And you still are. My only true friend.' Lapis thought sadly. "I'll see you around Steven" and with that she left the young boy.

She found Peridot and Jasper lounging around the bleachers. They seemed to be fighting. "I hate being outside! Why of all places outside? We can hang out anywhere!" Peridot shouted.

"Stop yelling! You were the one who told me I should listen to her! And I did! And now we're here!" Jasper shouted back.

Lapis stood back a little so they couldn't see her to hear their conversation.

"Ok fine, but I hate this. Being outside hurts my eyes and there's no Wi-Fi here. I hope this is worth it and that girl starts liking you."

"Lower your voice! What if she's coming here now?"

Lapis eyes opened widely. Did Peridot say...like?

'Oh my god' Lapis thought. 'Jasper likes me?' Lapis lowered down and shook her head. 'No impossible, she probably means like as in like as a person, not as a...crush.' But then everything made sense. Why she would want Lapis to hang out with them. Jasper, the big mean jock girl who likes to push people around and laugh at people's misery, had a crush on Lapis.

Lapis, truly, hated her life.


	6. Chapter 6

jasper pov whoop

"Where is that little brat anyway?" Jasper was getting impatient. She better not have ditched them or she'll regret it.

Then both Peridot and Jasper saw Lapis going up the bleachers. "You're late. Why did you leave us?" Jasper asked crossing her arms. Lapis shrugged. "I had to go to the bathroom." She stood in front of them, wondering where to seat. Jasper kind of hoped she would seat next to her.

Lapis opted in on sitting next to Peridot. Jasper gritted her teeth and Peridot stuck her tongue out.

"So...this is hanging out?" Lapis asked quietly.

"Yeah I guess, if you like the sun in your face and the shouts of kids hitting themselves with balls." Peridot grumbled.

They were quiet for some time. Jasper decided to lay down and sleep for a while.

"Actually...I wanted to ask you something." The soft voice of Lapis's voice almost lured Jasper to sleep. Except Peridot's screechy mechanical voice just woke her up. "What? What is it?"

"I was just wondering...How did Jasper know I was in the roof that day?"

Jasper's eyes opened and she rolled to the side, moving her hair to her eyes to try to hide her shock. Shit, she couldn't tell Lapis she was following her. That would sound stalkerish and creepy. It was all Peridot's idea though. God! She hoped Peridot didn't say anything weird.

"I'm sleeping. Not talking now." Jasper made a fake yawn.

Peridot rolled her eyes and looked at Lapis. "I was with her, of course, we saw those girls going up to the roof and we knew something was up. I told Jasper to go and check and I stayed to keep watch of teachers." Jasper almost laughed. Peridot was such a liar.

"So then Jasper saw those girls had gone into the roof and behind the door heard them talking to you. And you know the rest." That part was the truth. Everything was almost correct except the fact that they saw Lapis and Peridot told her to follow her, so she did. She saw her going to the roof and then saw the other girls following her.

"Oh, I see. I figured something like that happened." Lapis said. Jasper really hoped she believed it and didn't think Jasper was creepy or anything.

"Yep, Jasper arrived just in time. Amazing, no?" Peridot said yawning with boredom.

"Yeah, I guess I should thank her. So...thanks Jasper, I know you're trying to sleep but thanks."

Jasper felt her face getting red. Had anyone ever thanked her? People only told her she was great or that she was scary, but no one had even said thank you, and the way she said her name made Jasper want to die. She hated having emotions.

Jasper grumbled something and continued to "sleep". Peridot looked at her watch. "Class is starting soon. Let's go, or are you cutting Jasper?"

Jasper didn't answer. "Guess you're cutting. Come on, Lapis."

They both made their way into the school and Lapis looked back at Jasper one more time.

She smirked. This was perfect. If Jasper did have a crush on her, she could completely use this to her advantage. The strongest in school had a crush on some weird nerd girl, anyone's reputation would fall after that. All she need to do was make sure that Jasper liked her, and then make her fall completely for her. Then she could ruin Jasper's fame, and become the most intimidating person in the school.

But, Lapis can't recall someone ever having a crush on her, or that she'd known. This would be the first time she knew someone who liked her, which was strangely nice. Too bad it had to be the asshole of all assholes. Lapis kind of wondered why she liked her when she had never even spoken to her. Was it the punch? Was Jasper secretly a masochist? Maybe she'll know someday. Still, she couldn't lose sight of her goal, and she would make Jasper fall for her completely. Lapis had never fallen for anyone, and she wouldn't now, especially not a gross, disgusting, evil, mean, horrible jock like Jasper. She would bet her life on that.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed and Lapis still had trouble adjusting herself to her new found popularity. But it was starting to work. None of the people who would bother her and made fun of her dared try to talk to her now. When Lapis entered the classrooms, the students would look at her. The four kids who would always ask her to do their homework never talked to her again, and the three girls who bullied her would look at her with angry faces but not dare say anything to Lapis's face. It was kind of nice, for once being the one intimidating people, even if it was just for being around Jasper and Peridot.

When things where finally being good for Lapis, the universe decided she couldn't have anything going right for her for too long.

It happened at lunch time. Jasper, Peridot and Lapis were hanging around the second floor. Jasper had just come out of a test and the teacher told her she failed. She tried to tell her something had to be wrong, but the teacher had corrected the exams that same moment and Jasper had gotten an F. That didn't sit well with Jasper. She would barely go to class and she didn't care about studying, but Peridot had studied with her this time and told her to take the exam so she could at least get a D and pass the grade. There was nothing that Jasper hated most than losing at something she had actually worked on, and Lapis could feel her anger through the whole hallway.

Lapis jumped as Jasper punched the wall. "Who does that hag think she is? Giving me an F when I'm sure I could at least have gotten a D. For once I study and this is what I get!?" She was shouting but to no one in particular.

Peridot was checking her nails. "Honestly, what do you expect? If you at least did your homework or at least went to class maybe that F wouldn't be your only grade in the class. Now you're going to fail the year, again" She peered up at Jasper.

Jasper's face had a fowl scowl. "Shut. Up. Peridot. I know that. I'm tired of this." Jasper started walking away from them. "I need to take my anger out on some brats."

Lapis was surprised. In the past few days Jasper had been pretty calm, which she wasn't sure if it had to do with her. She wasn't sure if she should stop her, that probably would just anger her more. Jasper left which left a disgruntled Peridot and Lapis.

Peridot made a noise. "Ugh, she always does this. Sometimes I wonder why I even help her because maybe she's just destined to fail." Lapis listened to her rant about Jasper for the time being. She just hoped one of those poor kids Jasper was going to bother wasn't Steven...

Jasper found two younger students trading cards near the lockers. Perfect, she thought. "Hey you two, give me your money."

Both kids turned around and started trembling. "We don't have any money, we swear. Our parents don't give us any." Jasper punched one of the lockers and the kids jumped. "Don't give me that! You wasted money on those stupid cards so you better have some!" Jasper really didn't need the money, she just wanted to scream at someone so she could let out her anger, so no matter the answer she would make them pay. "Pay up. Now." The kids were still shaking, their cards falling do the floor.

"Leave them alone!" Jasper looked to where the voice came. It was a chubby boy with curly hair. "Why do you have to be so mean? They said they didn't have any money"

Jasper laughed. Even better, some kid playing hero she could squash. "Oh yeah." She stood in front of the boy and grabbed his shirt. The boy gulped but still stood his ground. Jasper lifted him up. "And what are you going to do about it?" She smirked. The other students picked up their cards and ran away.

"Steven! Steven, where are you!? Don't ran away like th-" Jasper grunted. Great, another interruption. The distressed voice gasped. "What are you doing to Steven!?"

It was the clique of three girls. The voice had come from Pearl, while beside her stood an angry Amethyst and Garnet with crossed arms. Jasper hated this girls, nothing but a bunch of losers who thought they helped people. She should have known this brat hanged out with those freaks. "I'm just playing with him, see?" She lifted Steven up. The three girls shouted and Steven grunted. "Put Steven down!" Said the usually calm voice of Garnet.

Jasper especially hated Garnet. Garnet was considered the actual strongest person in the whole school, which Jasper would never accept. Unlike Jasper who bragged about her strength, Garnet did not care about what people thought and only used her strength to protect her friends. Jasper threw the boy and Amethyst caught him. "You wanna fight, blockhead?" Jasper snarled at Garnet. "Garnet, don't do it!" said Steven. Pearl looked at Garnet with a worried face, and Garnet put her hand on her shoulder. She nodded at Pearl, indicating she would resolve this. Pearl took her hand and let her. "Fine. But it has to be outside"

Jasper smirked. "Perfect, see you there." This is just what Jasper needed, to finally fight against Garnet and reclaim her title. Steven looked at Pearl and Amethyst with a worried face. "Don't worry, Garnet can handle her." Amethyst reassured Steven.

Peridot and Lapis were still on the second floor when they suddenly saw people running and shouting. "Did you hear? Garnet and Jasper are going to fight!"

"What?" Lapis looked shocked and Peridot grunted. "That idiot. Come on, we better go."

They arrived outside where hundreds of students stood in a circle around Garnet and Jasper. Some were shouting at Jasper and some at Garnet. Lapis couldn't believe this. She knew Jasper was angry but this was just too much, picking a fight with another person.

"We better start before some teachers stop us." Garnet said calmly. Jasper stretched her neck. "Don't worry, this'll end before you know it. With you on the ground!" She roared and the students screamed. Lapis and Peridot stood watching from the bleachers.

Both girls starting walking in circles. "I'll crush you in front of all this spectators and end any ideas of you being able to take me on." Garnet laughed, which shocked everyone. "I think that's not why your angry. I think you're just mad cause you're single"

Jasper launched a punch to Garnet's face which she dodged. The fight had begun and everyone was roaring. Lapis really didn't want to watch those two fighting. She put her head between her legs and tried to calm down. "God, she's such an idiot." Peridot kept on grumbling, but was completely unfazed regarding the fight. They kept punching each other, with Garnet dodging most of Jasper's attack.

The screams started turning into "Garnet! Garnet!" and Lapis looked up. It seemed Garnet was winning since Jasper couldn't hit her. She looked around the crowd and gasped. She saw Steven trying to pass the crowd to reach Garnet. She heard Pearl and Amethyst screaming for him to come back. "Stop!" Shouted Steven getting in front of Garnet. "You two shouldn't fight! That's not the way to resolve things!" Garnet told him to go but Steven wouldn't budge. "No! Why can't you two be friends?"

Jasper was getting angrier and grabbed Steven again. "Steven!" The three girls, including Lapis shouted. "You little brat interrupting my fight! I should have beaten up you up before." Lapis couldn't bear watching Jasper, a monster, hurting the only person who ever helped her. She ran down the bleachers away from a questioning Peridot. "Don't hurt him!" Shouted Pearl, now besides Garnet. "If we have too the three of us will stop you!" Amethyst shouted. Jasper laughed and was about to hit Steven when Lapis came behind her and pushed her down. Steven fell but landed safely in Garnet's arms. About that same time students were leaving because some teachers had found them. "The students who started the fight, stop or be prepared to face the consequences" The principal's voice could be heard through an intercom. The three girls and Steven started making their way out of the field. Garnet looked back at the struggling Jasper and Lapis. "Those two are really bad for each other" She told no one in particular.

"What are you doing, you brat!? Let go of me!" Lapis still held on to Jasper and they struggled for dominance on the ground. "No! You can hurt whoever you want except Steven!" Jasper struggled. Why was Lapis so strong? She was so small but she could hold down Jasper like she was made of paper. Jasper grabbed Lapis's face and looked at her, her eyebrows in a deep scowl and her teeth gritting. "So you're saying you don't care who I hurt unless it's that little brat? You're no better than me!"

Lapis looked at her with shock. She was right. What had happened to Lapis? When had she become so uncaring for other people? Probably when people started treating her so badly, she lost all hope for anyone. Since Steven was the only person who ever helped her, in her eyes he was the only person worth protecting. "You try to act all good but you're just like me! You just hide all your anger and pain cause you're a coward!" Jasper shouted to her face.

The field was empty now, probably because class had started. Peridot seemed to have left with everyone else. Lapis held on to Jasper's wrist trying to make her let go of her face. "I hate you. I hate you so much. I'm nothing like you! I was forced to be like this to protect my self, you're just naturally evil!" She shouted back.

Jasper stared for a long time at Lapis's eyes. This reminded her on when they first talked. When all she wanted was for Lapis to look at her and only her. Now what she wanted was happening, but Jasper felt horrible. This past few days she had been with Lapis were strangely comforting, somehow being around the girl had made her calm down somewhat. She had felt better, happier. Seeing the rare smile of Lapis was a gift to Jasper, and she didn't want to anything more than to see more of it.

But now, she had completly fucked up. Lapis hated her even more now, while she had finally been able to accept the bigger girl a little. Jasper was changing, she didn't want to see those blue eyes looking at her with rage and hate, she wanted to see Lapis smile and look at her with love.

Jasper loosed her grip on her face, and Lapis let her hand go. Instead, Jasper grabbed both of her hands and held Lapis's face. Lapis's face changed from anger to shock and as she stared at those glowing eyes of Jasper, she noticed they had changed to.

"I'm sorry." Jasper kissed her.

Lapis let go of Jasper and pushed her back. She stared in disbelief at the bigger girl, who now freed did not move and just sat staring at Lapis with an apologetic face. Lapis stood up still looking at her. Then she ran.


	8. Chapter 8

The bathroom was empty when Lapis entered into one of the stalls and shut the door closed. Class had started and she never cut class but she couldn't go to class now. Not like this.

Why did this things have to happen to her?

She had never been kissed before and the problem wasn't that her first kiss was with Jasper. She could care less about who it was. She just couldn't understand why nothing she tried to do ever worked. This was why she was hopeless, this is why she never tried.

Though in a way, this is what she planned. She decided that having control over Jasper by having her be infatuated with her even more would allow her to destroy her reputation. It did kind of work, in the sense that Jasper was seething with rage but when Lapis stopped her she calmed down and...apologized. But Lapis wasn't sure she could handle this. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel tears swelling up in her eyes.

She fell to the floor and started crying. She really hoped no one came in and heard her. God, why did the person who had to fall in love with her be the person Lapis hated most in the world?

This past days she had been hanging out with Jasper and Peridot acting like she was staring to trust them, when in truth she had her guard up at all of times. She learned about them, things she never would have cared to known. How Peridot was a neat freak and needed her things to be organized or she couldn't concentrate. How Jasper had a skin allergy and that's why she had those marks that looked like scars.

She especially learned that Jasper tried to act like she was never unfazed by anything and that she thought she had her life under control, but when Lapis rarely initiated a conversation with her or would sit next to her at lunch time, she noticed Jasper would shift a little and her eyes would look somewhere else. At that moment she had still not been sure if Jasper was really into her but she could sense the bigger girl get uncomfortable and start ranting about something, trying to shift her mind away from those emotions.

But she knew now. She had never expected though for it to go as far as for Jasper, even if she was aggressive and forceful, to have the guts to kiss her. Jasper wasn't her usual aggressive self, the one that made her want to crush weaker students and laugh at their pain. Peridot had told her that when Jasper got really mad, she completely lost her sense of reality and nothing could stop her from wanting to take out at that rage, and Lapis witnessed that just moments before Jasper had kissed her. Jasper seemed to have changed in those few seconds before she kissed Lapis. She looked at Lapis with regret and pity. Even after all she had done, how she picked a fight with Garnet and even tried to hurt Steven.

But that wasn't enough for Lapis. She hated Jasper and she would always. No matter how much Jasper started acting nicely and stopped her aggressive nature, Lapis wouldn't fall for it. She had dealt enough with people like her, and she was tired. Jasper was right, she was uncaring and vengeful. But it was all because everyone made her this way. The only person she would protect was Steven because he stood up for her. She would never forgive the people who hurt her or Steven and if she had to she would take down Jasper with her to accomplish it. She continued to cry but looked up at the window, where she could see the blue sky and sunlight reflecting in the stall.

She wished she had wings so she could fly away from her problems. She wished she could escape it all.

* * *

Jasper punched the ground. 'What am I doing!? Why did I just do!?' She pulled her hair and kept on punching the ground. This wasn't suppose to go this way. She had wanted Lapis to hang around with them so she could have an excuse to be around the smaller girl. It had started to work as she could sense Lapis getting used to being around her. Lapis would deal with her when she would make fun of other people, even though she didn't like it. She hung around Jasper and Peridot even though she hated what they would do, and Jasper knew that. But she knew Lapis still was with them because she was using their popularity to protect herself. Jasper knew that Lapis would sit beside her and talk to her but only because she had to so she could get on her good side. She knew Lapis wasn't really interested in her, in fact she had just admitted that she hated Jasper. That's why she was so angry, angrier than before, about the fact that she had let her emotions go to far and kiss Lapis.

This was the first time Jasper could sense her anger being directed at herself. She had been angry a lot, but never had she ever wanted to beat herself up. Now she did. But it wasn't a good anger, like when she wanted to let out steam on other people. It was the worst anger she had ever experience because she actually felt bad. She kept on punching the ground and growling. She hated this. She hated how she was feeling. And it was all Lapis Lazuli's fault, who had turned her into this. At first she thought she hated Lapis because she was a coward and a weakling. She couldn't have been wronger.

She had not realized it before but Lapis had a power over her. A power no one ever had over Jasper. Lapis was small and thin and she let people bully her even though she could stop them because she was scared. But even though she had fear and distrust, she could control Jasper without even trying. She was affecting and changing Jasper completely.

Jasper wasn't just angry at herself. She was mostly angry because of Lapis. Because for the first time in her life, Jasper was insecure about the future.

She hated this school. She hated the students. She hated the teacher who gave her an F. She hated those three girls. She hated the chubby boy. She hated Peridot. But most of all, she hated Lapis. She hated her because she loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you do." Peridot asked as Jasper entered the school after class had ended. "You only have 10 minutes to explain until I have to go next period, assuming you won't go."

"I'll go." Said Jasper touching her nose. Peridot raised an eyebrow. "I left when everyone did so I missed what happened after, though I did see Lapis push you."

"I don't want to talk about it" Jasper said quietly. "You were so angry and energetic, and now you look like a walking pile of goo. What. Happened." She asked again.

Jasper looked around and leaned against the locker. "I kissed Lapis."

Peridot's usually monotone eyes shot wide open. "Wow." She didn't know how to respond.

"I fucked up." Jasper was about to punch the locker besides her but instead put her hand on her face. "It's all my fault."

Peridot was shocked, this was the first time she heard Jasper actually saying she had done something wrong. "She told me she hated me and then I kissed her. Now she'll never talk to me. And I'll go back to being angry and punching walls and regretting being so stupid."

"Wow" Peridot said again. Lapis really did have that much effect on Jasper, her whole self was changing. It was like seeing someone else who looked exactly like Jasper. Peridot sighed. She guessed it was up to her to raise Jasper's spirit up. "I agree. You did fuck up, like you always do. But that doesn't mean you can't redeem yourself. And how do you know Lapis didn't run because she got embarrassed? Maybe she got scared, but that doesn't mean she won't ever talk to you again. I'm sure she doesn't want to go back to getting bullied and being with you has let her finally be free of that. So, please, cheer up." Jasper looked down at her. "Because honestly, seeing you be so down is unnerving and I rather see you be your usual self."

Jasper touched her neck. "I don't know how you put up with me, seriously." Jasper sighed. "But how am I going to make it up to her after all of the shit I've done?" Her eyebrows shut down. "I don't think you understand, Peridot. This girl, she...I can't handle her. It's like she's put a spell on me, or something. I feel like a want to hate her, but I can't. She's got me trapped."

Peridot stared at Jasper then adjusted her glasses. Peridot knew Lapis was affecting Jasper but she didn't think to this extent. She never thought Jasper would actually feel any emotions related to love. Peridot found it kind of strange, considering she herself would never let something like that happen to her. "I don't know either. But, if you do find a way and she still talks to you, somewhat." Peridot pulled off a paper hanging off the wall and gave it to Jasper. "Remember school is almost over." The school bell rang and Peridot left Jasper.

She was so angry about the exam she forgot school really was ending, and next year she would probably have to repeat the grade. Jasper stared at the flyer in her hands. Which meant this was her last time with Lapis. She doesn't want to regret not admitting her feelings correctly, so if Lapis really didn't hate her that much, she would ask her to the school dance. And this time, she would ask without hoping too much. That way she wouldn't get angry and force Lapis if she rejected. That way she could finally do the right thing.

She threw the flyer to the floor and walked to the last class of the day. The flyer landed softly on the floor, indicating the time and date three days from now.

* * *

Lapis came out of the bathroom when she heard the school bell ring. She had to at least attend the last class. School was ending soon and she didn't want to ruin her grades even more. If she had to deal with Jasper, she would tell her in her face that she didn't like her. She couldn't like someone who was like her.

Lapis arrived at the classroom and sat in her seat, bringing out her notebook and pencil out. She didn't dare look behind to see if Jasper and Peridot sat there. The teacher arrived shortly and started scolding the class for making a ruckus at lunch time, saying fights were not allowed in this school. No one dare say the fight had involved Jasper so they all complied and promised to never do it again.

Jasper sat in her usual seat and she spend the rest of the class staring at the back of Lapis's head.

Class had ended and the students as always left quickly and eagerly. Jasper looked at Peridot and she nodded. Peridot grabbed her things and left the room, not looking back at the empty classroom with two lonely souls.

"Lapis." She just said. Lapis stood up from her chair and looked at her in the eyes with an expressionless face. She looked exactly how when they had first met, in this exact classroom. She continued to speak while walking closer to her. "I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm sorry for trying to hurt Steven. I'm sorry for all the things I've done that have hurt you." Lapis still had the same face. "I'm...not good at dealing with my emotions. Ever since I can remember I've been bigger and stronger than everyone, so I always thought that to get what I wanted I could forcefully take them. But..." She licked her lips. "Meeting you changed that. With you I actually felt happy, but I thought that in order to make you like me I could do what I've always done. But I was wrong. I genuinely like you and I've never felt about anyone this way before." She gripped her fist tightly. "That's why I'm wondering if you could forgive me and...if you would go to the dance with me."

She stopped her monologue and looked at Lapis. She still held the same expression. Uncaring. Unfazed. Decided. Lapis shut her eyes then started to speak.

"I can't like a person like you." Jasper's eyes shot wide open, but Lapis continued to speak.

"I complied with you and Peridot so I could use your popularity to defend myself against people, then after people were scared of me I would try to become more popular than you and win your title. I already knew you liked me before the kiss." Lapis looked down.

"I heard you and Peridot talking. That's when I decided I could use that to ruin your reputation even more. I never hanged around you and Peridot because I actually liked it. Even before you two had spoken to me I already knew how you were, and nothing changed when I actually met you." Lapis clenched her fists and looked back up at Jasper. "I don't care if you like me and that made you change. I don't care if you feel like I've somehow made you redeem yourself and want to become a better person. You are one of the worst people I've ever met. You tried to hurt Steven, the only person in this whole school who ever liked me unconditionally, and do you think I've forgotten all of the horrible things you've said to me? Do you think I care that now you want to help me because you have a crush on me? That I'm supposed to fall for you now cause you're becoming a better person? That I should forgive you?" Lapis sighed and unclenched her fists. "Most of all, do you really think I can believe a monster like you would know what love is? You think you're in love with me, but you're not. You just desire me. And like everything you desire, you want to take it for yourself. But I'm not going to let you."

"I'm done with people manipulating me. I'm tired of being controlled by everyone. You wanted me to stand up to people so I am. I'm standing up to everyone, and I'm standing up to you. For the last time." Lapis grabbed her book bag.

"Like I said the first time, you shouldn't have bothered me. You should have known what was coming for you. So my answer is no."

Lapis left the classroom.

Jasper stared at the empty space where she stood. She had promised she wouldn't overreact and accept Lapis's decision. She understood why Lapis didn't like her, she had good reason to. Lapis was doing everything she could to shield herself from the world. Jasper would finally listen to her words and never bother her again.

Maybe Lapis was right. Jasper must have thought she loved Lapis, but she had never loved anyone. How did she really know that she loved her? And if she really did love Lapis, why was she so mean to her? Why did she treat her so badly? All Jasper felt was an extreme desire to be around the girl, for Lapis to look at her and only her. But that was a completely sadistic and selfish desire, she never once thought about Lapis's feelings.

She only started talking to Lapis because she found her disgusting and weak, then she found out Lapis could actually beat her and was holding her strength. She got obsessed with Lapis, with how she looked and acted, but never thought about who the real Lapis was. The one who had to deal with people making fun of her, bullying her and using her. The one who sat alone at the roof. Jasper only cared about Lapis when she found her interesting. If she really cared about Lapis, she should have helped her. She should have been there for her when people treated her badly. She never bullied Lapis directly, but she was just like them. She never cared about her. It was never love.

Lapis already had enough problems, and she made them worse. Jasper needed to understand her feelings, and if she really loved Lapis the best thing to do was never bother her again. Jasper touched her lips. She could still feel Lapis's soft lips on hers. But it didn't feel good. It felt wrong. She had acted without Lapis's consent. She really was a monster.

She left the school and found Peridot waiting for her. She looked back once last time for the day at the school entrance. School wouldn't end for a couple of days yet but she doubted things between her and Lapis could go back to the way they were. People would probably make rumors about why Lapis had stopped hanging out with them, but after a couple of days they would forget who even Lapis was. Jasper would end her school year by going to her classes and ignoring everyone. Not picking fights or bullying any kids. She had learned from her mistakes. In the beginning she had thought Lapis was weak for hiding herself from the world, but in the end Lapis was actually stronger than her, and she had fooled Jasper. She had won.

She turned back to Peridot and they both left the school grounds together.

* * *

That night Jasper had a dream. In the dream she and Lapis were dancing. Their difference in heights did not matter as Jasper led Lapis across the dance floor. She held on to her small delicate hands while she twirled around. Her wavy blue hair would caress her cheeks softly and she had her eyes shut. Jasper had never seen someone so beautiful. She could hear the music coming to an end and in the final count she let Lapis fall on her right hand elegantly. Lapis looked like a sleeping angel, her soft lips closed in a thin line. Jasper could feel herself smiling as she looked at the person she loved most in the world.

Then she felt chains encircling her. They came around like snakes, grabbing hold of her wrists, ankles and torso. She gasped as a last chain came around her neck, making her lose her breath. She had let go of Lapis and she stood in front of her. Her eyes opened, but they had no pupils. They were mirrors, and Jasper could see her surprised reflection on Lapis's eyes.

Jasper felt water on her feet and found the room was getting flooded. She tried to move but the more she struggled the more the chains would bind her. She was drowning, and she could not escape. The water had reached her neck as she took her last breath of air and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she saw Lapis in front of her, free and breathing underwater. She had switched their roles, with Lapis dominating over Jasper. Lapis held Jasper's face and gave her a full kiss on her lips. Jasper thought she was going to stay with her but then Lapis disconnected their lips. She gave Jasper one last smile, her eyebrows turned downwards in a smug grin. Then she floated up away from the water, leaving Jasper chained. Lapis had tricked her. Lapis had betrayed her.

No. Lapis had done what she believed Jasper deserved. She believed Jasper was meant to stay here, chained for eternity, until she truly understood who she was and what she had done. Jasper closed her eyes. Even after all this, she still loved Lapis. Even if Lapis did not love her.

If Lapis wanted her to stay down there forever, she would not struggle and would do what she wanted, once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days had passed. Class had ended and tonight was the dance. All the students were chatting about it, giggling and some gagging at the idea. Lapis calmly copied down the last of the board and packed her things neatly. She stood up and turned to where Peridot sat still typing on her laptop. Alone. She had no interest in speaking to Peridot and left the classroom. Along the hallway she found Steven.

"Lapis! How are you? Are you ok?" Steven asked. He had his cheeseburger backpack on. He didn't take classes here, so he was probably waiting for his friends.

"Hi Steven. Yes I'm...fine" She smiled at the younger boy.

"Lapis, I'm really sorry for never being around you anymore, I just tried to believe you, about you being friends with those two girls..."

"We're not friends anymore." _We never were, _she wanted to add but didn't want to give Steven too much information.

"Oh! I kind of figured, I mean hoped you did...Those girls are too mean and I never would have seen you as being friends with them because you wanted too."

He was right. She never wanted to be their friend, she just wanted people to stop bothering her. Lapis looked at Steven and sighed. "Enough of that. It's a long story."

Steven stared at Lapis then jumped. "Oh I almost forgot! Tonight's the dance! Are you going Lapis?"

She wasn't planning to so she shook her head. "Ahh, why not? Please go Lapis! You can come with us!"

"Steven, who are you talking to- Oh..." Lapis held tightly to her backpack ready to leave soon. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet had just come out of another classroom. "Hello...Lapis" Said Pearl, trying to be polite.

"Guys! Can Lapis come with us to the dance? Please, please!"

"Wow, Steven! Inviting another _girl_ to the dance? How's Connie gonna feel?" Amethyst laughed putting her hands behind her head. Pearl rolled her eyes.

Steven turned to Lapis again, still jumping. "Oh yeah! I also invited Connie, a friend of mine! She goes to another school but she's my same age! She really likes to read and-"

"I think that's enough information, Steven." Pearl said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Lapis...can come if she wants to."

The three girls and Steven looked at Lapis. Lapis really wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to intrude on their group, and she was sure they probably hated her for hanging around Peridot and Jasper, even though she hated it too.

A voice shook her awake from her thoughts. "You can come. You did help Steven that time." Garnet said. Lapis blinked. She remembered that? She remembered how Lapis how stopped Jasper from hurting Steven? I guess Lapis has had such bad confidence for so long that she never thought someone would remember her or acknowledge her...

"Please Lapis! Please, please! I mean if you want to! But I'll promise that this time I'll be around you, and in school too. We'll help you fight against anyone who tries to hurt you, right guys?" The three girls shrugged, but smiled.

Lapis was shocked. Here was for the first time ever people saying they wanted to around her. People saying they wanted to help her without anything in return, just for being their "friend". Lapis looked at Steven, who had stars in his eyes. He really wanted her to be with him. She felt kind of bad for all those times she rejected being with Steven so she could hang around Peridot and Jasper. She wanted to tell him someday that for the longest time, Steven was the only person she could consider a friend.

Lapis felt her eyes getting watery. She didn't want to cry, not now. So she smiled. "I might reconsider then...you know, about not going." Steven grinned and went to hug Lapis. "I'm sorry, Lapis. I know you're a good person. You don't deserve what's happened to you." Lapis tried to contain her tears and leaned down to hug Steven back.

"Thank you, Steven."

She still wanted school to end, and there were just a few days till then. She didn't know if she would be transferring to another school or if she would stay here. But that didn't matter to her right now. Right now she was here, with Steven. With someone who cared about her. For now she didn't want school to end. For now, she could call this place home.


	11. Chapter 11

Hours had passed and it was finally the night of the dance. Hundreds of students were entering the school gym all pampered up for the night. Lapis arrived feeling anxious about all the people around. She made up her mind to come but she had been undecided until the last minute if she should ditch them, but she didn't want to do that to Steven. She felt self conscious as she looked at the other students who wore beautiful gowns and tuxedos, while she wore the only dress she owned. A blue dress that matched her hair color. She had never cared much about appearances but now seeing all of this people made her want to run away and shut herself in her house.

She entered the gym, her eyes immediately getting bombarded by neon lights. The dance had already started, the electronic music bouncing off the speakers. She could see the DJ from where she stood, an older kid with white pointy hair.

"Lapis! Lapis!" She turned to where she saw Steven running to her, wearing a red suit. She giggled. "Wow, Steven. You look so dapper."

"Haha, thanks! Lapis I'm so glad you came! Come on, I want you to meet Connie!" She followed him to where a girl with glasses stood looking around nervously.

"Lapis, i'd like you to meet: Connie!" The small girl waved at Lapis. "Hi!"

"Hello" Lapis replied. "I like your hair!" Connie said. Lapis fidgeted and touched her hair. "Thank you..."

"Enough chit-chat, you guys! This is a dance, remember?" Amethyst appeared out of nowhere behind Steven.

"Amethyst, don't bother them too much! This is supposed to be fun for them." Pearl appeared also with Garnet on her side. Lapis stared at the three girls, all wearing outfits each representing them perfectly.

"Lighten up, Pearl!" Amethyst started to dance around her, with Pearl looking disgusted at her dancing. "Amethyst, that's inappropriate dancing!" Amethyst stuck her tongue out at her and ran into the dance floor screaming. "Woo! I'm so pumped for this!"

Pearl sighed. Garnet held her hand out to Pearl. "This is a night to enjoy. Relax." Pearl looked at her and smiled. "All right." She grabbed Garnet's hand and waved to Steven.

"Yeah! Let's go too, guys!" He turned to Connie and Lapis.

Connie waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no, no. I know this is a dance and I came and all, but...I can't dance, Steven..."

"What!? Of course you can, Connie! Just follow me!" He put his hand out motioning for Connie to hold it. Connie blushed. "I can't Steven! Not in front of all these people..."

"Connie! I know you can! Just try it!" Lapis stared at the two younger kids. Connie sighed and put her hand on Steven's. Steven spun her around and she started laughing. "Haha, Steven! Not so fast!"

"See, it's fun!" He laughed with her. The two kids started jumping and spinning around together. Lapis smiled as she looked at them. Steven seemed to have noticed Lapis. "Lapis, try dancing too!"

"Maybe later, I need to take a little break." She motioned for the bathroom and left.

She could sense people looking at her but no one dared ask her to dance. People still seemed to remember her as the girl who hanged out with Jasper and Peridot. Fine with her, if they didn't bother her she didn't mind. Seeing Steven having fun was enough for her. She made her way through people chatting and drinking punch until she reached the corner where the bathrooms where.

She entered and looked at herself in the mirror. She had no makeup on and looked plain compared to everyone else. Steven had wanted her to dance too but she didn't dare. Attracting people's attention is the least she wants to do, ever. She felt happy seeing both of them laughing and smiling and she kind of wanted to join them, but she was too scared. She sighed and threw water on her face. She wanted to try and have fun tonight but she still couldn't get things off her mind.

She didn't want to think about them but she wondered if Peridot and Jasper had come. Truth is, she was kind of worried of running into them here. Knowing Jasper, the girl would probably make a ruckus, so she would have probably noticed her presence. Peridot didn't fit the type to come to one of this things, so Lapis figured they didn't come. Seeing as Jasper had asked Lapis and she had rejected, maybe Jasper decided not to come.

Not that she felt bad, in fact she was relieved that she didn't have to deal with them anymore. Her plan worked for the remainder of the semester, so she hoped they never talked to her again.

Still, had what Jasper said been true? Did she really feel sorry? She looked genuinely sorry when she talked to Lapis. She really seemed to have regretted all she had done, even admitting she was wrong. Did Lapis really affect her so much for her to change? Lapis had decided to not care about Jasper and her excuses. She didn't trust her, and she didn't believed that she actually liked Lapis. She could never believe that a person who treated people as inferior to them could be in love with anyone. From what she had learned from Jasper she had no other emotions other than anger and pride. Seeing her apologetic face had shocked Lapis, not wanting to admit it before.

She wouldn't say she had been too hard on Jasper, she had told the girl what she needed to know. But now she thought maybe she should forgive the bigger girl. That way they could maybe mend their relationship and go back to the way things where. She couldn't hold a grudge on Jasper forever, and Steven was cheerful and happy even after all he had been through. If this was her last year in this school, then she wanted to resolve all her problems and leave them behind.

Next time she saw Jasper she would forgive the girl. That way she could let go of that problem and could continue on with her life. She wanted to be more like Steven. She was tired of holding back anger and grudges against things in her life. For once, she wanted to have a good time and let go of her fear.

Lapis exited the bathroom and found Steven and Connie outside. "We decided to take a break too. Dancing is tiring!" Steven said with a panting Connie by his side.

"I need something to drink, I'll come back later, ok?" Connie said leaving them.

Steven turned to Lapis, his eyes shining. "I just remembered, I wanted to tell you! Connie's parents said they might let her transfer to this school next year! It's gonna be great with Connie, you and me! Oh my gosh! This summer, we can even be beach summer fun buddies! "

Lapis stared at Steven then sighed. She hadn't wanted to tell the boy. "Steven...I might not stay for next year."

Steven's shining eyes turned back to normal. "Huh? Why? You're leaving?"

Lapis scratched her arm. "I'm still not sure yet. I never stay in one place for too long. So I'll probably be transferring to another school."

"But-but...You'll still stay in Beach City, right? Just in another school?"

Lapis looked down, not answering. She could see Steven's eyes watering.

"But...we were going to be...beach summer fun buddies."

Lapis didn't want Steven to be sad, especially tonight. "I'm sorry, Steven. But that just means that tonight is even more special than before, and we should enjoy it while it lasts."

Steven wiped his tears away and smiled at Lapis. "You're right. If you're really leaving, I want to be beach summer fun buddies with you now until you do leave! Let's go find Connie!"

The rest of the night Lapis spent with Steven and Connie. They danced together and she laughed with joy. They took breaks and told jokes to each other, Lapis never having laughed so much in her life. She let go of all of her fear and tried to have as much fun as she wanted. The night was her's to enjoy, she wouldn't let her thoughts get in her way and ruin it for her. Later she could worry about what she would do.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper was laying in her bed looking at the ceiling. It was Friday night, the night of the dance, and she was bored. She couldn't get her mind off things, she needed a distraction.

She called Peridot. She answered the call in one ring but stayed silent.

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let me come over."

"...Fine."

Jasper hung up, smirking. As much as Peridot criticized her, in the end she would always do what Jasper said.

* * *

"Who cares about the dance anyway? I've already gone to them past years and they're all the same." Jasper said shoving chips into her mouth.

"Well, you know _I_ don't." She moved her eyes to Jasper then continued playing.

Jasper almost threw a chip at her but decided not to. "Not wasting any chips on you." She ate it.

"You better not touch anything with those greasy hands. If I find even a speck of dorito dust in any of my stuff you're never coming over again."

"Whatever." Jasper throws a chip and catches it with her mouth.

Jasper didn't truly care about the dance. She only wanted to go if Lapis would have gone with her, but seeing as the girl rejected her and she decided to never bother her again, she decided not to. People would wonder why Jasper had not gone, but she didn't care. She'd rather spend the night lounging around Peridot's room watching her play video games than being at some dance. At least this kept her mind off Lapis. She still thought about her, which she thought was at least ok. She wouldn't mention her to Peridot so they acted like things were back to when the two of them hanged out together alone. It was kind of strange, but Jasper liked having another person in their group, even if Lapis hated them. It was nice to listen to someone else who wasn't Peridot. Maybe next year they'll meet another person who's good enough to be in their group. Well, that is _if _their is still a group, considering Jasper is going to fail the grade. Peridot would move on to her last year of junior high and Jasper would be stuck in another lousy eight grade. She would regret it, but she didn't care. She couldn't do anything about it anymore, it's not her fault teachers gave her F's all the time.

"Why am I playing with this clods? They don't know how to shoot anything." Peridot threw her controller down.

"If I played I'd help you, but you don't want me touching your stuff with my big greasy hands."

"Like you're any good. You're aim is horrible, even in a video game."

Peridot received a pillow thrown to her face. "Take that back."

"I don't even get how you're in the basketball team, honest." Peridot started taunting her, trowing the pillow back.

"Cause of my good looks, what do you think?"

"Are you still thinking about Lapis?"

Well, that was random. "Why ask that now?"

"I don't know, considering you got rejected so foully by her. You, Jasper, who everyone adores and respects got rejected by Lapis Lazuli."

"Knock it off. I'm over it. I'm not talking about her ever again."

Peridot snorted and turned back to the game. "If you say so."

Jasper threw the empty bag of chips to the floor and laid down on the bed. Why did Peridot have to be such a mind reader...

"Truthfully, I wanted to tell you because I heard her talking to the Steven boy after I left class today."

"So?"

"So, he was asking her to go to the dance with him and the 'Crystal Gems'."

Jasper was curious, but she didn't want to admit it.

"So what? She wouldn't go with those nerds."

"Oh, I think she did. The Steven said he would stay by Lapis's side now, and I heard her saying that she might reconsider going."

Jasper wasn't mad. In fact, she was kind of glad that Lapis was getting the guts to go to a social affair. Yeah, she hated those dweebs, but if Lapis preferred going with them than with Jasper, she didn't mind. She had decided to not get angry over her anymore, she would let Lapis live her life. She's wasn't a part of it.

"Good for her." Jasper yawned.

"Wow, seems like you really have gotten over her."

Far from it, Jasper thought. But she would tell no one.

"Jasper, did you clean your hands before laying on my bed?"

Jasper turned around to Peridot, showing Peridot her dirty hand full of dorito crumbs. "Oops."

"Jasper!" She received a book thrown at her face. "Why do you always do this to my things!?"

Jasper roared with laughter acting like everything was fine. But it wasn't for Jasper. She was going to fail the grade, people would look down upon her, they'll mock her, she'll get angry and she'll return to her bullying days. And worst, she was never going to talk to Lapis again. But it had been all her fault. Maybe someday she'll learn.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Monday morning. Lapis was taking her morning classes like she usually did. Everything was the same except no one came to ask her anything. She found it strange since she had expected people to start asking her why she was hanging out with Peridot and Jasper, or at least for the kids who asked her to do their homework to continue their shenanigans. But no one did. They ignored her and left her alone. She was relieved that people stopped bothering her at least for the few last days of school.

She also expected for Peridot or Jasper to talk to her again. But they didn't. She saw them in class but they acted like she didn't exist. She guessed Jasper had finally listened to her words and decided to stop bothering her. She still wanted to talk to Jasper one last time, at least to mend things for her own sake. Seeing the bigger girl made her a bit anxious so she still wasn't sure when to speak with Jasper, expecting her to be angry or mocking because Lapis had told her to stop bothering her but there she was bothering Jasper. She didn't care. She would do it. But when she saw the girl in class she couldn't help but remember what Jasper had told her, the fact that she thought she really "liked" Lapis. Lapis didn't believe what she had said, in fact those words had made her angry and tell Jasper those things she said that day, but those words still rang around her head making her chest ache. No one had ever told her they liked her, even if it wasn't true.

She would also see Steven today which made her happy, and sad. She was officially sure that she would be leaving the school, which meant she had to tell Steven about it. She felt bad about it, but it was better to tell him than to just leave without a goodbye.

At lunch time she went to the cafeteria. Steven had told her to come eat with him so she wouldn't have to eat alone, and he stood true to his word. He was sitting with his three friends waving and motioning for Lapis to sit beside him. She smiled and strode to where he was waiting.

"Hi, Lapis!" He said with his mouth full. "Steven, don't eat with food in your mouth." Pearl told Steven. He gulped down his food and apologized, then turned to Lapis. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." She said smiling at him.

"The dance was super fun, wasn't it? I had so much fun with you guys!"

Lapis giggled. "Yeah, it was." She ate her food while Steven retold things that happened on that night. She couldn't help but look over to the other three girls sitting beside Steven. They were talking to each other, ignoring Steven and Lapis. Lapis found it odd since when she was at the line she could see them talking to Steven, but when she sat down with them they completely ignored her. She wasn't surprised, considering they never cared about Lapis and acted like she didn't exist. She just wondered why such a good person like Steven hanged out with them.

She also could not help looking around to see if Peridot and Jasper were around. The cafeteria was crowded but she saw no signs of the two. She did see the three girls who used to bully her. She was glad that at least people stopped bothering her. No one would ask her to do their homework, no one asked her to do favors for them, no one acted better than her. At least things had worked out for her a bit.

When they had finished eating Steven told Lapis to hang out with him outside. She complied. The other girls said they had something to do, leaving Steven and Lapis alone. Steven said it was ok, but he looked a little hurt. Lapis knew they didn't like her, for whatever reason, so she didn't mind. She didn't like them either.

They sat on the bleachers and Steven told her stories. He talked to her about his dad and how he was in a band, and about Connie, who made Steven read books. He even told her about his mom, who had died when she had given birth to Steven. Lapis found it sad. Steven had never met her, but he loved her a lot. She could sense it.

After a while, they started joking around. They were sitting at the top of the bleachers and every time that someone would sit down they made farting noises. People looked around but didn't notice it was them. Then when the person would turn back, they giggled silently to each other.

"Wait, wait, let's do that one." Steven said pointing to a couple who where going coming to the bleachers. The girl sat down first, then when the boy was about to sit down both Lapis and Steven put their hands in their mouth. The boy stood up abruptly and the girl looked disgusted, he was telling her it wasn't him but she told him he was gross and left. When the boy left following her, Lapis and Steven both started laughing hysterically.

"Lapis, I didn't know you were so funny!" Steven said in tears. Lapis continued to laugh. "That's the first time someone has told me that. I guess I just haven't had the chance to show it. Did you see that guy's face?"

"Yeah, his girlfriend got so angry!"

Lapis stopped laughing, remembering she had wanted to talk to Steven. "Steven, I wanted to tell you...I'm officially leaving this school."

Steven stopped and looked at her. "Oh...I guess I expected that."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you so you don't feel bad later. But like I said, I never stay in one place for too long."

"It's ok...I'll still get to see you, right?"

She wasn't sure, but she assured him that they would meet again. He smiled and hugged her. "I'll really miss you, Lapis."

Her eyes were watering. At first she hated this school and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Now that she finally had someone she cared about she didn't want to. Just the idea of beginning in a new school by herself again made her sick.

She wasn't thinking well, and her emotions were getting to her. She couldn't stay, but why did Steven have to?

"Come with me."

Steven unattached himself from her waist and looked up at her with surprise. "What?"

Lapis held precision in her words. "Why do you have to stay here? You could change to my school then we wouldn't have to be far from each other."

Steven looked surprised, like he had never considered that. "I...I can't go...I have friends here."

Friends? Lapis scoffed. Did he mean those three girls? "Why do you like them so much, Steven?"

"Because their my friends!" He said, looking hurt.

"But, I don't understand why someone as nice as you would hang out with them. They're nothing like you."

Steven looked shocked and hurt at Lapis's words. Lapis knew she sounded condescending and judging, but it was the truth. They were no good for him.

"You don't know them, Lapis. They're great people." He said sadly.

Lapis was shocked at the fact that Steven would still defend them. She always was when she saw Steven hanging around them. Those girls always ignored her, they never cared about Lapis even when Steven did. She looked down. Steven considered Lapis a friend, but he cared more about those girls. Lapis realized it now.

"...Fine." She just said, looking away from him. "It's ok. I'm sorry for saying those things."

Steven looked at her, then the school bell rang. Lapis stood up and said bye to Steven and left. Steven sat there still staring at her with a worried look on his face.

Lapis descended the bleachers and walked to the school entrance. She could feel her eyes watering again. Did anyone, truly, care about her in this world? Her only friend cared more about three people who weren't as nice as he thought. Even if he considered Lapis a friend, to him they were more important.

Once again, she felt alone. At least now she wouldn't feel as bad about leaving Steven.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Wednesday. Lapis was on her way to the cafeteria when she decided not to eat there. She had stopped talking to Steven after what she had said the other day. Yesterday, when Steven would try and talk to her she would tell him she had to study and leave. He looked hurt and sad but she ignored it. He would prefer being with Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet anyway.

She had noticed this past two days that Jasper was nowhere to be found bullying people. She knew the girl was coming to school because she saw her at class. She would look at her from the corner of her eye. She looked tired, but calm. She was going to class, but was nowhere to be found during lunch. Usually the girl could be heard bullying younger kids or could be seen in the cafeteria making a ruckus. This week there had been no bullying. Since no one had seen Jasper, none of the other bullies who looked up to her bothered people. All they wondered was what had happened to Jasper.

Lapis was appalled. This was what she wanted. No bullies bullying anymore. And it was happening at least on the last week of school. She didn't know if it had to do with her, but at least if it did, she _had_ impacted Jasper in a way. She wouldn't believe that it was because of what she told Jasper, though.

She wasn't hungry so she decided to skip lunch. She passed by the stairs to the roof. She hadn't gone there for a while, she thought she should at least visit it before she left school. She ascended the stairs and opened the door, expecting no one to be there.

Lapis went outside and leaned against the railing, looking at the city. She wondered where she would be off to next. She wouldn't miss this place, but she would at least remember it as the school that left a big mark on her.

"So, you still come up here?"

Lapis looked to her side and found Peridot some spaces away from her also looking at the surroundings. "Peridot?"

Peridot turned her head to Lapis and continued to speak. "How was the dance?"

How did she know she had gone to the dance? "It was...nice. How do you know I went?"

"I overheard you talking. Everything has worked out for you then?"

They had, in a way. "I guess..." They stood in silence for some time looking at the landscape. Lapis thought about asking Peridot about Jasper, but decided not to. She should at least tell her she was leaving, though.

"I know...I know you probably don't care, but I at least want to tell you. I'm changing schools, so I won't be here next year."

Peridot looked at her, her eyes unflinching. "Really? Well, it was nice meeting you then."

"I...just wanted to tell you, since I thought you should know."

Peridot didn't say a word, not looking at Lapis. Lapis sighed, not having the guts to ask her about Jasper. "Guess I'll be seeing you then." She concluded, leaving the roof.

When Lapis left, Peridot turned around and took out her phone. She tried calling Jasper, but there was no signal. "Ugh..." She said. Guess she had to go see her.

* * *

Peridot entered the gym where the basketball team was practicing. She sat on the bleachers and waited for Jasper to finish her practice. When they were done, the other members left but the coach talked to Jasper, telling her that if she failed her classes she would be kicked out of the team. Jasper made a face.

"I'm gonna fail anyway. Can't do anything anymore. So kick me out, if you want." The coach stood speechless and Jasper left. She picked up a towel, then saw Peridot sitting at the bleachers. She walked over to her.

"What happened? You never come to watch me practice."

"I ran into Lapis on the roof."

Jasper sat down next to Peridot, looking at her strangely. "...And?"

"We talked, and she told me she won't be staying for next year."

Jasper's eyes widened. "She's...leaving?" Peridot nodded.

Jasper was worried about not being able to talk to Lapis ever again, but she would at least see her around. But now, she would never see Lapis again.

"...Damn."

"I thought you should now, even if you're over her."

This was the worst. She would never get a chance to resolve things with Lapis. Lapis hated her and she had promised to never bother her again, so she couldn't tell her goodbye. This few days would be the last time she'll ever see her.

She _really_ needed to get over Lapis now.


	15. Chapter 15

(sorry for the hiatus)

Lapis sat in what used to be her usual sit on the roof, her hand placed on her cheek staring at the endless blue sky. There were no clouds, and in a way, it reminded Lapis of the sea. She hadn't gone to the beach for a long time, hopefully she can go this summer, at least until she moves. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep well this past few days, staying up studying and thinking about the future. She was so distracted and tired she didn't notice the door to the roof opening.

"Of course we'd find you here."

Lapis turned her head to where three girls stood. Her old bullies. The one who had spoken had her hands on her hips. Lapis turned her head back to the sky.

"Hey! We're talking to you!"

Lapis closed her eyes and sighed. She stood up, ready to leave the roof. The three girls stood in her path.

"You must be pretty happy with yourself, huh?" One of the girls said pointing her finger at Lapis.

Lapis looked up at them, her eyes unflinching and emotionless. "About what?"

"You know what we're talking about!"

Lapis rolled her eyes. "I really don't."

"We're talking about Jasper!" The three girls said in unison.

Lapis stared at them for a few seconds without speaking. "...What about her."

"You did something to Jasper! She's not the same."

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"What did you say?" They said, surprised at Lapis taking back to them. This was just like that time.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with your shit." Lapis turned her head away from them, ready to leave.

The three girls were seething with rage and before Lapis knew it she got punched in the face and was left unconscious.

* * *

Jasper was at the gym playing basketball. The coach had decided not to kick her out since she was the best player on the team, but he told her she had to get better grades next year. She said she would.

"Hey Jasper; some girls are looking for you." One of her teammates told her. She turned around and saw the three girls who bullied Lapis standing by the door of the gym, smirking. She couldn't care less about them. "Ignore them." Jasper told her teammates and continued to play.

"We beat that girl, Jasper!" One of the girls shouted to her. Jasper turned around and rolled her eyes. She threw the ball to her teammate and walked over to them. What the hell where they blabbering about?

"She won't ever bother you again, Jasper. We beat her down to the ground." The girls smirked, looking at Jasper with anticipation.

"What girl?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That blue haired dweeb."

The three girls stood smirking expecting Jasper to tell them something. Before they knew it, Jasper grabbed one of them and pushed her to the wall. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

The other two girls stood shocked at Jasper's reaction. The girl who Jasper was holding struggled and looked at her. "We...thought you would want that."

"Want that!? Are you three blind!?" She screamed at the girl. "Where is she!?"

"We left her on the roof." One of the girls said nervously. Jasper let go of the girl and left the gym.

When Jasper opened the door to the roof she found Lapis laying on the floor with blood all over her face. She had a black eye and was completely out of it. She crouched down next to her, holding her head. She tried to wake her up, but nothing. Lapis was unconscious.

Jasper gritted her teeth in anger. She wanted to beat those girls and show them a lesson, but not now. She grabbed Lapis in her arms bridal style and carried her to the infirmary.

* * *

Lapis opened her eyes and found herself laying in a bed. She looked around and saw she was at the infirmary. Her face hurt, especially her eye. She tried to remember what happened but all she could remember was one of the girls punching her in the eye. She touched the outside of her left eye, she could feel it swollen. How did she get here? She doesn't remember coming here after.

"You ok?"

Lapis looked at the door. Jasper stood leaning there, her eyes focused somewhere else.

"What happened?" Lapis asked.

Jasper wouldn't look at her. "Those three idiots came to me saying they had beaten you down. I guess they expected for me to congratulate them or something, but I got angry at them and demanded to know where you where. I found you laying on the floor of the roof unconscious and I carried you here."

Jasper was worried that Lapis would be angry at her once again for interfering in her life, but she just couldn't leave Lapis there.

Lapis looked at Jasper. She had still not talked with Jasper. Maybe this wasn't the right time, but she didn't want the other girl to leave.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me helping you. I just couldn't leave you there without doing anything, considering they did it because of me. I'll be leaving now, if you want."

Jasper was about to leave when Lapis started speaking. "Wait." She turned around. Lapis looked at Jasper with a determined face. She couldn't bare looking at Lapis's face all hurt and what she wanted was to stay by her side, but she wouldn't if Lapis didn't want her to.

"I need to talk to you." She told Jasper. The other girl raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, sitting in a chair next to the bed. Lapis propped herself up from the bed to get a better view of Jasper.

"...Thank you." She told Jasper.

Jasper did not say a word, not trying to look at her. Lapis wanted to speak to her once last time to mend things for herself. Guess things didn't go as planned. She touched her eye.

"Wow...beaten up on the last week of school." Jasper still wouldn't look at her, not wanting to intrude. Jasper said it was the three girls, she remembered that, but Jasper had said they had done it because of her. What a surprise. They still looked up to Jasper and hated Lapis.

Lapis sighed. The conversation she had hoped to have with Jasper wasn't going to go this way but she still needed to do it. "Jasper...I don't forgive you for all of the things you've done. But I won't hold a grudge against you forever. For the good of myself."

"So...I can't be mad at you now. Not when you helped me. Even if..." She licked her lips. "Even if...for the longest time I've hated you because of the way you were. The things you would do, what you almost did to Steven..." She looked down. "I can't...truly believe that you've changed. But...you are a better person. At least to me, now."

"No one else would have helped me, I'm sure. I don't know why you would do it, though...if it's because..." She looked at Jasper. She had not wanted to say this, but she wanted to be sure of everything between them before it was her time to leave.

"Do you really like me?"

Jasper's eyes widened and she looked away from Lapis. Lapis stared at Jasper. She was acting the same way she did when Lapis was around her, when they hanged out together. Lapis knew she had told Jasper to not bother her but she at least wanted her to answer her. Jasper had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing her basketball uniform. She probably just came from practice. Lapis thought she looked pretty nice.

"Please tell me."

Jasper turned to her and their eyes locked. "You're...moving, right?"

Lapis nodded. She figured Peridot would tell her. It was inevitable.

Jasper sighed and scratched her neck. "I...really do like you. At least, I think I do. But...I'm not sure if it's what you said. That I only like you because...I found you interesting. Not because I actually care about you..."

Lapis continued to look at her silently, waiting for her to go on. "I...do care about you. After what you told me, I promised to never bother you again. But I couldn't keep you off my mind. After all the things I've done to you, I thought I never deserved to be around you again. I still...think about you." She puffed. "God, this is so unlike me."

Lapis smiled. Somehow, Jasper had become a part of her life. A bigger part than anyone had ever had. No one had ever confessed to her. No one had ever even talked to her because they were interested in becoming friends with her, except Steven. Even though Jasper was a complicated person, Lapis couldn't help be intrigued by the girl. She was becoming more courageous, and she couldn't miss this opportunity to talk to her. She would probably never meet anyone like her again.

"You're the second person who ever had any interest in me, even if it had been because you despised me." Lapis said.

Jasper continued to scratch her neck. "...Sorry, for all those things I said to you...I was an idiot." She closed her eyes.

"Well...it doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving, which means never having to deal with those three or..." Lapis touched her lips. "You..."

Jasper sat silently for a while, thinking.

"...Do you have a cell phone?"

Lapis stared at her. She did have one, but just in case of emergencies. She never used it, seeing as she never had any friends. "Yeah..."

"...I'll give you my number. Then we can stay in touch. That is, if you want to."

Lapis smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Lapis couldn't deny that it felt nice to have someone liking her. All her summers had been dull, with her alone wondering with anxiety what her next school would be like. But now, she could talk to someone. Someone who would listen to her, no matter what she said.

Jasper scribbled her number on a piece of paper and placed it on the table next to the bed.

"You know, at first I thought we were really different. That's why I bothered you. Now I realize we're not so different after all. We both don't have friends, we're both strong, and we're both complicated." Jasper said smirking. Lapis smirked back.

"Guess that's why we've been alone for so long."

"Also, about those three, the principal found out what they did. They're probably getting expelled. I just hope they don't transfer to your school."

"I doubt that." Lapis said. She wasn't happy that they were getting expelled, just relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with them any longer.

"Do you still have some exams left?" Jasper asked her.

Lapis nodded. "But I don't think I'll be able to take them in this conditions." Lapis touched her eye. "...This is going to take some time to heal."

Lapis saw Jasper's worried face. "I'll talk to the teachers. They should understand if the principal told them of the situation. No one should see you like this, and you should just think about resting." Jasper stood up.

"What about you?" Lapis asked her. Jasper smiled. It was a different smile from her usual smirk where she showed off all her teeth. "I'm failing anyways."

Lapis tried to smile back and when Jasper was about to walk away she grabbed her hand. Jasper looked at her surprised.

"Guess I'll...see you around." Lapis said staring at Jasper.

"Yeah..." Jasper said uncertainly. "If you need anything...text me."

They stood for what seemed forever looking at each other. Lapis still held Jasper's hand.

Jasper leaned down and with her other hand gently moved away Lapis's hair and kissed her on the cheek. Lapis closed her right unhurt eye when she felt Jasper's lips brush against her cheek. The taller girl leaned back up and without a word left the infirmary.

Lapis was alone once again, but she didn't feel lonely. She reached for her backpack and opened it to find her discarded cell phone. She flipped open her phone and looked for the paper Jasper had left. She entered the digits into her phone.

She stared at her phone, looking at her almost empty contacts page. Only some emergency numbers and family members stood on the list. The name "Jasper" seemed foreign and out of place in the page. She clicked it to write a text. Lapis had not given Jasper her number, which meant she would receive this message without knowing who sent it. Lapis wrote her first text in what seemed ages.

"I'm never letting you go."

When asked if she wanted to add the contacts into her favorites, she said yes.

The End

* * *

well, that's it. I might write an extra chapter if I feel like it but for now this is it. i never expected to get so far into this story and there are some things im still iffy about and some mistakes but overall im glad with out it turned out for a story i didn't even plan to continue. I hope everyone enjoyed it also! this isn't the last of the kind coming from me hopefully


End file.
